DESCRIPTION (Adapted From The Abstract Provided By Applicant): This proposal requests support to begin a unique, integrative research training program at Indiana University in the study of sensorimotor neuroplasticity. Remarkable advances at the neurobehavioral level have made it clear that neuronal processing of information for motor output involves highly flexible mechanisms evident at all levels of the nervous system. Further development of the field requires a supply of creative, methodologically competent neuroscientists dedicated to research careers. The proposed program draws upon the strengths of a multidisciplinary faculty in neuroscience and psychology to meet that goal. Training is built on a foundation of intensive research experiences, interactive group meetings, and formal course work. Throughout the course of the program, trainees are immersed in collaborative research with one or more of the core faculty who use a range of neurobehavioral approaches to study many different mammalian species. Faculty research directions include: the neurobiology of motor lerning, cortical and subcortical reorganization of sensorimotor systems after peripheral nerve injury, motor related changes in neuronal processing and their underlying neurochemical substrates, remodeling the morphology of adult neurons in a spinal motor system, assessing the functional plasticity of aging neuromuscular systems, and neuroethology of vocal communication. At the group level, training activities involve regular laboratory meetings, research seminars, specialized colloquia, and participation at scientific and professional meetings. Formal course work is designed to provide a firm grounding in the organization and operation of the nervous system as well as in behavioral issues ranging from learning to motor control. Funding is requested for 2 predoctoral students and 2 postdoctoral fellows over a 5year period with individual trainees typically receiving support for two years. Pre-doctoral trainees will be drawn from two Ph.D. programs, the Program in Neural Science and the Department of Psychology, on the basis of their academic and research credentials. Post-doctoral trainees will be recruited nationwide by a variety of mechanisms and selected on the basis of their suitability for the training program. The longterm goal is to provide specialized, interdisciplinary research training in sensorimotor neuroplasticity that will spawn novel and creative approaches to basic research problems in motor control and movement.